


Not A Date

by cashmeretea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Name Changes, Taeyong is Tyler, Taeyong is a Great Roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmeretea/pseuds/cashmeretea
Summary: Tyler found out what happens on February 14th besides Valentine's Day
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 15





	Not A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name is Jasmine and this is my first work on ao3. This work is a part of my Mirrors au on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cashmeretea/status/1344255731650809858?s=20). English is my third language so prepare for any errors or typos. Hope you like it x

Jaehyun got off the train back home around 11.30 PM. After his last class ended around 4 PM, he decided to spend few hours in the student's private studio provided by his University to finish his architectural models. Jaehyun just wants to finish his last assignment on time, mostly because he's graduating in less than six months. That's why he spent most of his winter break there too.

He felt incredibly hungry when he's on the train back home, so he thought about texting Tyler asking what's for dinner. But then he didn't do it when he remembered that Tyler will be late today since tomorrow Eclarté will be packed for Valentine's Day. When the train stopped at his destination, he got off the train and immediately felt uneasy, mainly after what happened on his Twitter earlier today. For him to say that this was unpredictable, is a lie. Jaehyun knew that this will happen eventually. He cursed himself for his stupidity of not blocking his ex on social media. He doesn't care if she still cares. Jaehyun is done, and he wants out.

The walk to his new apartment was very chilly, added the fact that it's almost midnight. Jaehyun took bigger steps thinking that he will arrive before midnight. After he turned left to where his building is, he saw Tyler’s car parked in front of the vet. Tyler was covered in black from head to toe, and he was wearing a big black fur coat that made him look much smaller. Jaehyun walked faster so that he can catch up with Tyler, and then he called his name.

“Hey” Tyler greeted. He was holding three stacks of catering boxes that Jaehyun thinks are the leftovers from his cafe. His eyes look so tired and not to mention that Tyler's nose was also very red from the cold. 

“Hey. Need a help?” Jaehyun asked.

“Sure. Thanks so much. You just got home?”

“Yeah. First day at the studio after winter break” Jaehyun gave his landlords his best-dimpled smile and then followed Tyler inside the building.

“Did you eat dinner?” Tyler asked when they got inside the elevator. He looked up at Jaehyun, eyes so droopy he thought that this person isn't Tyler, because Tyler's eyes never looked this tired. Jaehyun shook his head no.

“I knew it. Open that catering box, the first one” and Jaehyun opened the lid of the catering box on his arms, and there was cold lasagna.

“I made it for dinner today. Do you like lasagna? There’s pasta too in one of the boxes. You can reheat it in the microwave” 

Jaehyun chuckled. Even Tyler is way more caring than his mother or sisters. The elevator almost hit the fifth floor when Jaehyun said,

“The question is, did you eat dinner?” 

Tyler looked so taken aback. Like someone just busted him for lying. 

“I ate tteokbokki. One of my employees brought them today because it was his birthday, and he knew I'm Korean. So I guess he was trying to impress me” and that made the younger guy laughed.

“That's not really acceptable for dinner, right? And what about lunch?” Jaehyun asked as they got off the elevator and walked side by side to their shared unit. 

“One of my new pâtissier tried baking a blueberry pie for our next season's menu. It was good” Tyler sighed as he unlocks the door. He stepped in first, and then hold the door for Jaehyun who thanked him.

“But?”

“Just need a little correction here and there. But it was good” Tyler walked to the kitchen and dropped the boxes that made his arms sore. He took off his coat and washed his hands in the kitchen island sink. Jaehyun on the other hand transferred two of the catering boxes filled with lasagnas into plates and put them in the microwave. One for him and one for Tyler. He's starving after all.

“So, for Valentine's dinner, which one you'll pick for dessert as a couple, strawberry semifreddo or peach melba?” Tyler asked as he was scrolling through his Ipad while sitting on the breakfast nook.

“Oh, you're asking me?” Jaehyun chuckled after he saw Tyler pulling off his are-you-kidding-me face.

“Well, you probably know about what to order when you’re on a date. At least most people do” Tyler's eyes are still pretty much glued to his screen.

“It's very understandable if you think that is a date. But it isn't. It's just me having dinner with Johnny, Yuta, and Mark” 

Tyler stopped doing everything he's doing. He got up from the breakfast nook and proceed to sit beside Jaehyun who was busy munching his hot lasagna.

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“Oh, I thought it was a double date,”

Jaehyun laughed, with his very deep voice. And turned his head to Tyler.

“No. It’s just my birthday dinner”

“It's your birthday tomorrow?” Tyler's very huge eyes were staring at Jaehyun’s. Very shocked about the new information he was just given. Jaehyun was very mesmerized by those twinkling eyes, he stopped eating. Jaehyun then nodded when Tyler's eyes weren't as big as before. Tyler then took a peek at his watch, and said,

“Well, happy birthday Valentine boy” and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/cashmeretea/status/1344255731650809858?s=20) // [cc](curiouscat.qa/kashmeretea)


End file.
